Peri-implantitis is a disease characterized by progressive loss of bone surrounding dental implants which may occur many years after successful implantation. In this program a dual mode surface treatment will be developed that will encourage a strong interface between the implant and living bone and gingival tissue while also providing a long lasting anti-bacterial effect to discourage the bacterial precursors to peri- implantitis. To achieve this goal two complementary surface modifications will be applied. A nano-textured surface will be developed based on predictive modeling in which anti-bacterial, pro-osteoblast, and pro-gingival fibroblast properties will be selected. The textured coating material will be an amorphous, silver-doped titania, deposited by ion beam assisted deposition. This coating will bond aggressively to the Ti implant surface, and itself provide significant, and very long lasting antimicrobial efficacy. Efficacy will be demonstrated through combination perio-pathogenic bacteria, osteoblast, and gingival fibroblast cell assays This combination of morphologic and material approaches will promote osseointegration and a healthy mucosal seal, while also providing very long lasting antimicrobial protection that will significantly reduc the occurrence of peri-implantitis associated with dental implants.